


snip snip

by b_e_e_p



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Platonic Relationships, daisy: i dont trust barbers, jon and daisys friendship gives me LIFE, jon: ok respect ive seen sweeney todd no judgement here, thats it thats the fic, theyre fukcing. BESTIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_e_e_p/pseuds/b_e_e_p
Summary: Daisy gets a haircut!
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	snip snip

“You want me to…” Jon pauses, combing through his mind for a way to confirm what Daisy had asked of him without compelling her to answer. “You’re sure you want me to… to cut your hair. And you wouldn’t rather have, say, a barber do this?”

Daisy nods. “I don’t trust barbers. I never have. In the past I used to ask Basira to cut it for me but she’s… busy right now.”

“Basira won’t be busy forever.”

“Jon.”

He looks down at the shears being held out to him, then back up at Daisy, her eyes wide and pleading. The implication that Daisy trusted him was reassuring to say the least, and he understands the hesitation to trust a stranger to use sharp tools around the face and neck area, but… he couldn’t. He’s been without a haircut approximately the same amount of time she has, and the hair curling around his shoulders has become hardly noticeable to him. Daisy doesn’t seem the type to be bothered by such a thing.

"Jon. Please." 

Jon sighs, resigning himself to the situation. He accepts the shears and places a towel around Daisy’s shoulders as she sits down on a wooden stool.

~~ 

Alice sits on a wooden stool, her feet not quite touching the ground, her shoulders covered by an old towel. In one hand, she holds a mirror, and in it she glares at the hair curling around her shoulders and brushing against her neck. In the other, she clutches the shears she found buried in a drawer. Alice places the mirror on the small bedside table, balancing it against the wall so she can see herself as she raises the blades to her hair. 

It’s therapeutic, the snipping of shears as locks of wavy hair drift to the floor and onto her shoulders. Alice looks herself in the eyes as she closes the blades against the last long piece of hair and sets down the shears, runs her fingers through her cropped hair, relishing in how light her head now feels. She was halfway through sweeping up the piles of hair when her mother barged in, and the only thing that keeps Alice from bursting into tears as her mother berates and laments what she’s done was knowing that it was worth it. No matter what trouble she gets in because of this choice, she doesn’t care because nothing had ever felt more right. 

“You had such lovely hair, Alice. Such beautiful, long hair! Why would you cut it all off like this?” ~~ 

“I need a haircut. It’s gotten too long.” 

Basira stifles a quiet laugh at that. “Long? You call that ‘long’?” 

She rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. It’s longer than I’m normally comfortable with. I’ve been meaning to trim it but I’ve been… busy, lately. It keeps slipping my mind.” 

“I can cut it for you, if you like.” 

Daisy pauses at that. 

“Okay.” 

As the strands of hair covering the back of her neck are cut away, Daisy suddenly becomes very aware of how hot her skin feels. If Basira notices as her fingers brush against her skin, she doesn’t say anything. There are a few times when she tries to make small talk, but for the most part it is silent, save for the quiet _snip snip _as Daisy’s hair is cut. She can’t remember the last time her hair was cut by another person as she looks in the mirror suddenly placed in her hands.__

____

“So?” Basira looks into her reflections eyes. “How’d I do? Personally I think I did a decent job, you have such lovely hair.” 

____

She almost drops the shears when Daisy stands and wraps her arms around her. 

____

“Thank you.” ~~ 

____

Daisy stares blankly ahead in complete silence as the blades come together to cut for the final time. All around her, on the ground, lies the most hair she’s ever had cut since the first time she decided to chop it all off. Her head feels lighter than it ever has. 

____

“Done. Sorry, I’m not the most experienced with cutting hair, but… I don't think I did a bad job. It looks nice.” 

____

She nods, and begins to sweep the mess into a pile when she feels a hand on her arm. 

____

“Thank you, Daisy.” Jon coughs into his free hand. “Thank you for trusting me… with cutting your hair. If… if you need a cut and Basira is busy again…” 

____

Daisy cuts him off by pulling him into a tight embrace. 

____

“Of course.”

____


End file.
